Multiply. $39.1 \times 0.7=$
$391 \times 7$ and $39.1\times 0.7$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. $\begin{aligned} 391&\\ \underline{ \times 7}&\\ 7}& {7} \times 1{\text{ one}} \\ 630}& {7} \times {9\text{ tens}}\\ \underline{+2{,}100}}& {7} \times {3\text{ hundreds}}\\ 2{,}737 \end{aligned}$ $391\times7=2{,}737$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $39.1 \times 0.7$. $\begin{aligned} 39.1 \times 0.7 &\approx 40\times 1\\\\ &\approx 40 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $2{,}737$ to get a product close to $40$ ? $39.1\times0.7=27.37$